Gifts & Curses
by darkgirl11
Summary: Mikey was born with a special power: he is telekinetic. Yet, his telekinesis is very in touch with his emotions. When he is pushed to his breaking point, his powers cannot be so easily controlled, causing Shredder to want him for his own use to take down New York and then the world. But will he be able to take down Shredder or will he fall to his own power? CAUTION SOME SINGING!


_Gifts &amp; Curses _

Summary: Mikey was born with a special power: he is telekinetic. Yet, his telekinesis is very in touch with his emotions. When he is pushed to his breaking point, his powers cannot be so easily controlled, causing Shredder to want him for his own use to take down New York and then the world. CAUTION SOME SINGING!

Gifts &amp; Curses

It wasn't easy being telekinetic but somehow Mikey made it work. Splinter was the only one in the family who knew about his ability. Splinter was even the one who found out that his telekinesis was connected to his emotions. When his emotions were balanced and controlled, so was his power but when they were disturbed, disaster could happen.

The rat would have early morning training seasons alone with the young turtle. They would meditate to keep all of his emotions in check before advancing to using his telekinesis. Splinter made sure his son never told his brothers of his abilities but that didn't mean he couldn't use his powers at all around the house. He used them to get things, clean his room, and prank his brothers without them even knowing it was him.

Now, Mikey could use his powers to stop attacks when weapons were thrown at him and he could even repel the attacks, but he wanted to do more. He wanted to be able to pick up an enemy and throw them into another or even control an enemy so that they could fight their own team. Splinter agreed to help the turtle with this but he had to learn to be able to throw more than one enemy.

Today was the day that Splinter and Mikey would purposely go out looking for some trouble. They knew not to go searching for the Foot, but looking for Purple Dragons or Kraang didn't seem so bad. They spotted some Kraang droids attempting to steal a rare jewel that was rumored to store some strange alien technology inside of it, which is why it gave off a mysterious glow in the sun.

Splinter urged his son to control his emotions as he started to try to take control of a Kraang droid. He succeeded in lifting it off the ground and then propelled it at another droid. The Kraang were looking around, thinking someone threw the droid but there was no one around. Mikey smirked as he picked up two of them and crashed them into each other. Pleased with himself, he started trying to pick up more, which he did with ease.

The rat gave a small smile and requested that his son try to take control of one of them. The turtle nodded and took a deep breath before making a droid walk over and punch another one. This caused a riot amongst them, causing Mikey to giggle. He took control of two more droids, making them attack the others until they were the only ones left standing.

"Master Splinter, do you think I can take them apart, too?"

"Hmm, give it a try, my son."

He took another deep breath before focusing and taking off all of both the droid's' limbs in the blink of an eye. Splinter was amazed at how he took two of them apart at the same time. He was progressing much faster than he thought and unlocking new secrets to his powers day by day. Splinter knew he would have to let his other sons know about Mikey's ability.

The rat looked at his son and stated, "It is time we go home. Your brothers must know about this ability you possess. You are a dangerous ninja and it is time they know as well." Before the turtle could say anything, Splinter continued, "You will fight all three of them at once and myself as well. You will use ninjutsu and your telekinesis. It is time they knew, my son."

When they got back to the lair, Splinter called everyone into the dojo. As soon as they rat told them that it would be everyone against Mikey, the three brothers laughed. They all cackled like crows, thinking that this was going to be the easiest training session they ever had. Master Splinter stepped in front of the three of them and slapped them all, "You three must be aware of the power your brother possesses. He will not hold back any longer. Raphael, you will go first."

The red masked turtle pulled out his sais and smirked, "I'll take it easy on you, Mikey, okay?" Fierce blue eyes glared back, "No, it's time I stopped taking it easy on you." Raph growled and charged at his brother. Mikey simply side stepped and let Raph charge past him. Raph came at him from behind with a dragon punch but Mikey quickly avoided it and kicked his brother into the wall.

He looked at Leo and put his hand out towards him, indicating that the leader was the next target. Leo drew out his katanas and attempted to attack his brother. Mikey was so fast that when Leo would strike, Mikey would already be gone. He also moved as silently as the wind, making it hard for the older turtle to know exactly where he was.

Leo calmed himself down before sensing where his brother was and trying to kick him, only to have his leg grabbed. He gasped as he felt himself being thrown into the air across the room and onto an angry Raph. Donnie, who was analyzing Mikey the whole time, could actually not anticipate what he was going to do next. His moves were so unpredictable, it was as if he had been fighting unorthodox before to help them improve.

Donnie put up more of a fight, trying to catch his younger brother off guard but kept failing. Mikey knew their every move, even before they knew it themselves. Donnie tried to be unpredictable but when he did, he found himself even more vulnerable to attack because it wasn't his usual fighting style. He jumped back, trying to distance himself from Mikey, but as soon as he jumped in the air Mikey was already standing where he was supposed to land.

Attempting to attack him on the way down, Donnie pulled out his bo staff and was going in for the strike when he bo staff was grabbed. Reddish brown eyes widened, Mikey had caught his attack with one hand. In one swift motion, the smart turtle found himself thrown across the room and on top of his brothers.

"THAT'S IT!" Raph screamed as he pushed his way out from under his brothers. He charged blindly at his brother, swinging his sais at Mikey. The orange masked turtle smirked, Raph was never going to beat him if he lost himself to his temper every time. Mikey grabbed a wrist and twisted his arm so that it was behind the hot head's shell. With Raph's shell now faced to Mikey, the younger turtle whispered devilishly in his ear, "Gotta watch that temper, Raph."

Raph was pushed forward, he growled before turning around and throwing his sais at his brother in a fit of rage. Whereas Leo and Donnie gasped in shock, Splinter just smirked. The weapons froze in the air in front of Mikey. He reached forward and grabbed the sais from the air. He chuckled darkly, "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

He threw the sais back at Raph, who flinched and expected them to cut into him but they didn't. They were stuck in the air pointed right at him. He grabbed them out of the air and stared back at his brother in awe. How did he do that? Splinter stepped in front of Mikey, telling him that he was his next opponent.

The rat looked at his three startled sons before looking back at Mikey. He chuckled a bit before explaining, "Michelangelo was born with the power of telekinesis but I instructed him to never tell you until today. I have been teaching him to control his ability so that he may use it in battle along with his ninjutsu. All these years, he has been holding back but I will not allow him to do so any longer."

The rat threw ninja stars at his son repeatedly and from all angles but they were all held in place in front of the turtle. Mikey moved his arms to get all the ninja stars in front of him and aimed them all at his father. The rat nodded and dodged the attack, hearing the stars make contact with the tree. The rat and the turtle engaged in physical attacks, but neither could get a clean blow on the other.

Mikey jumped back, distancing himself from his sensei to formulate his plan. Splinter observed his son and tried to attack at an angle but he found one foot not moving, causing him to fall when it was released. His son had just used his telekinesis to trip him! Impressive. Splinter then found himself being brought to his knees with his arms held firmly behind his back. He tried to break free from the telekinesis but he couldn't. His son had immobilized him, proving to be a threat of both ninjutsu and his powers.

Splinter gave up on trying to break free and declared his son the winner. He was released from the invisible grasp and stood before his three fallen sons. He watched them get into a kneeling position, awaiting a hit or punishment for losing or making fun of their brother in the beginning of training.

Mikey stood beside his father as the rat spoke to his brothers, "You cannot underestimate your opponent for it will lead to your downfall as it as today. You fought your brother as if he would lose instantly. You cannot do that when facing any enemy. You are lucky your brother did not hurt any of you severely today. Your injuries today could have been much worse. I would like to speak to you three alone."

The orange masked turtle nodded and exited the dojo. The rat sighed before speaking, "Your brother is growing stronger each and every day. He unlocks a new secret to his power every day. Yet, he does have one weakness that I have learned about over time. One that can lead to the ultimate disaster."

The turtles leaned in, curious to know about their brother's weakness. The rat allowed a pause to linger before saying, "His telekinesis is very much connected to his emotions. He was calm when fighting you and that is when it works best. Do you remember when the power went out last week?"

"Yes, sensei, you said it was a blown fuse and you would fix it." Answered Donnie.

"That was caused by Michelangelo getting too excited when using his power."

"But… how did you fix it?"

"Your brother did."

They looked at each other, dumbfounded that Mikey was the cause of the power going out and being repaired. Their father looked at their surprised faces before continuing, "Whatever happens, your brother is never allowed to become enraged or upset. His sadness can lead to anger and that can be the cause of disaster. You all must try your best to refrain from fighting in front of him or face the consequences of his power. You may go, my sons."

As they left the dojo, they could hear their father sighing again. This must have been a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. When they looked for Mikey, they found him in the kitchen making pizza. They were amazed at the sight though because food was floating around in the air and getting sliced up or put on the pizza. Mikey was looking in the fridge for more cheese while sauce was being put on the pizza all by itself.

Plates were being put on the table and water was being poured into cups. Mikey was humming to himself before he turned around and greeted his brothers, "Hey, guys! Come on and sit down! The pizza will be done soon! I already had one made but this is an extra!" Donnie smiled and sat down, happy that his brother could finally be open with his ability now.

Raph and Leo were, somewhat, hypnotized by everything but managed to sit down. Noticing his brother's trance like looks, he chuckled, "It's like having a million little hands working for you, you know? It's super helpful and it makes cooking that much faster! Plus, I can even play myself in video games!"

Donnie just smiled wider, he could tell that Mikey was finally free to do whatever he wanted with his telekinesis now. Now, Mikey could actually be of great help in the lab. Seeing as how Mikey had fixed the fuse, he could be capable of being Donnie's assistant in the lab when working on experiments now. This excited Donnie even more.

Raph and Leo were both thinking about Mikey helping them both with training. If Raph could get some more punching bags, he could have Mikey give them human characteristics and he could fight them. Leo was thinking that he could be blindfolded and Mikey could throw things at him to see if he could sense them and fight blind. Both of the older turtles were excited with their thoughts.

As they ate, Mikey felt more at peace with everything. He was relaxed and happy but he didn't know that his life was about to get hectic soon. After eating, they decided to go on a nightly patrol. Splinter had advised Mikey to only use his powers when he absolutely had to or if it meant protecting himself or his brothers from an attack he felt as though they could not see or defend themselves against.

While out at night, they ran silently around the city finding no trouble. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath when they heard a window break. They peered out from over the edge of the building to find the Kraang stealing technology from a computer store. Leo looked back at his brothers and nodded, telling them that it was okay for them to jump down and attack.

Leo jumped first, slicing a droid as he landed. Raph and Donnie went next, slashing through droids as well. Mikey took out his numchucks and cried, "BOOYAKASHA!" before knocking some Kraang out of the way. The battle was going in the turtles' favor until the Kraang called for backup. Now, they were outnumbered and the Kraang had brought a laser cannon with them, causing the turtles to be aware of both the laser and the droids.

They were beginning to even the odds but then, the Kraang separated Mikey from his brothers. Mikey was taking on three droids while several others were cornering them in an alley. Mikey gasped as he saw the cannon point at his brothers. He knew that this was the time he had to use his powers. He put his numchucks away and took a deep breath before propelling the droids he was fighting away.

He ran as fast as he could to his brothers, watching the cannon get ready. He saw Leo accept that they weren't going to escape so he stepped in front of his younger brothers. Raph was shielding Donnie from the blow that would be coming and the purple masked turtle was clinging to Raph for dear life crying.

Just as the laser was going to be fired, Mikey jumped in front of his brothers and held his hands out in front of him. When the laser was fired, it was held in place in before Mikey. He grit his teeth and stood there firmly, concentrating on restraining the beam. Mikey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he yelled, "You three need to go! Now! Leo, get them out of here now!"

The leader nodded and grabbed his brothers to try to run out of the alley, but the droids were marching towards them with their guns ready. Leo, once again, stood there ready to fight or take the hits for his brothers but Mikey wouldn't allow him to do that. The Kraang fired at them but their shots were frozen in the air just like the laser. Leo looked at Mikey, he was sweating holding back everything.

Mikey's eyes closed for a moment, forcing himself to remain calm and focused. When he opened them, he looked at Leo and yelled, "Go! You have to go up, Leo! Get them and go! I'll be fine!" He was going to protest but his little brother moved one hand from out in front of him and moved it towards his brothers. He made a quick flick up with his wrist and his brothers found themselves hurled up into the air and landing on the top of a building.

The three brothers rushed to the edge of the building as they saw Mikey put his hand back out in front of him. Mikey closed his eyes and muttered something to himself before he opened them, revealing nothing but white. He moved his arms until the backs of his hands were touching his chest and then he launched them forward, causing everything the Kraang had fired at the turtles to backfire at them.

The cannon was destroyed, along with the droids that tried to shoot them. Mikey took a few deep breaths before walking out into the street to see an alien trying to escape. Mikey held him in place with his powers so he could walk over to it and grab it. The alien squealed like a pig before Mikey put his hands on where its temples should be and closed his eyes. His fully white eyes reappeared as he whispered to the alien, "Forget."

Mikey closed his eyes again and when he opened them, the light blue eyes had returned. He watched as the Kraang appeared to grow sleepy and closed its eyes. It became motionless in his hands as he patted it a few times as if it was Ice Cream Kitty. He noticed the Kraang's van and put the alien in the trunk so it wouldn't be seen.

"Mikey, that was incredible! That was amazing!" cheered Donnie.

"That's my little brother!" shouted Raph.

"Come on, little hero, let's go home." Smiled Leo.

Mikey smiled and made his way to the top of the building to be reunited with his brothers. They praised and thanked him when they got to him, even earning a one armed hug from Raph. Leo smiled again and told his brothers to go, each one of them following their leader and not noticing Karai watching the whole battle.

_Four Months Later_….

Mikey thought that Splinter helping him reveal his secret to the rest of his family would be a good thing, which it was, but it was beginning to get stressful. Donnie always needed him in the lab, Raph and Leo always needed him to help them train, and Splinter had him training as much as he could to get better with his telekinesis.

But all of this was wearing him down, he was tired of being what everyone else wanted and needed him to be. He couldn't even remember the last time he did something for himself was. He liked that he could help his brothers but he was growing tired of always feeling like he had to please their wants and needs and to place them over his own.

Mikey was so busy being what everyone else wanted, he couldn't even be himself. He had to be smart like Donnie when he was with the taller turtle and the rest of the time he had to be serious with his other two brothers and his sensei. He always had to be another person and it was starting to take its toll on him.

He had just got done with training with master Splinter and thought he could have a moment to rest before he had to go be someone else for his brothers. Just as he was going to get up he heard the voice of his smart brother, "Oh, Mikey, there you are! I was looking for you! I was wondering if you could come help me in the lab."

Mikey nodded and started to walk to the lab with Donnie when someone grabbed his wrist. He didn't even flinch at the touch and looked behind him with tired blue eyes to find Raph standing there with a scowl on his face. Raph growled, "He ain't going with you, Donnie. Mikey already promised me that he'd train with me!"

"No way, Raph! He trains with you guys all day! It's my turn to have Mikey!"

"Not ah, Don! It's my turn!"

_Turn?_ Mikey wondered. _Am I just an object used for my powers? Am I not your brother anymore? What has happened to me? Ever since I came clean with my secret none of them have wanted to actually spend time with me. They only want me for my powers. They only start to respect me because of what I can do. They never want to be around me unless they can use me for their own purposes… I am nobody's tool. I am a brother not an object._

Before Mikey could say anything to break up his two fighting brothers, Leo jumped between them and said sternly, "Enough fighting! It's time to go on patrol. And you two know what Master Splinter said about fighting, don't you two?" His blue eyes grew dark as he glared at Raph and Donnie, both of them nodding uneasily.

When they went topside, Mikey tried to get them to play tag with him as a sort of last stitch effort to see if they still wanted to be around him for him. He was hoping that at least one of them would agree to play with him but all of them said no. Raph had actually suggested he make an object play with him but that only angered the younger turtle.

He watched as his brothers walked ahead of him, talking and laughing as if Mikey didn't even exist. He looked at them with sad blue eyes before the anger boiled up inside of him. He glared at them before, surprisingly, yelling at them, "Fine! I don't need you guys anyways! If anything you guys need me and you're going to miss me when I'm gone!"

"What are you talking about, Dr. Lameinstein?" laughed Raph

"Don't play dumb with me, Raph! You three depend on me and treat me like I'm an object!"

"No we don't!"

"When is the last time you actually wanted to hang out with me on your own?!"

His older brother was about to speak when he paused. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to hang out with Mikey instead of use him for his powers. Raph looked away as Mikey said sadly, "You three don't even want to be around me unless I'm using my powers in some way for you. I just want to spend time with my brothers actually being myself. I can never be me when you three are constantly using me."

Donnie looked at his brothers before asking, "Why didn't you say anything, Mikey? We would have listened and tried to ease back and-" Mikey cut him off with a sorrow filled laugh, "Donnie, I did! But you guys would always tell me to be quiet or be more serious. I could never be myself around you guys…"

Before any of them could say anything, Mikey took a step back and growled angrily, "You don't even want me, you just want my powers! You all never cared about me! You only care about what I can do and how it can help you! Never once have you three just let me have time to myself or Ice Cream Kitty! All I wanted to do was hang out with you guys and be myself but te real me is never good enough for you!"

The building they were standing on began to shake and Mikey's bright blue eyes started to change to a navy blue color. The three brothers fell to the ground when the tremors started to get more violent and they watched from the ground as rocks and paper started to create a vortex around Mikey. Leo cried to Don and Raph, "We have to get him to calm down or he's likely to rip apart the whole city!"

"What do we do?!"

"Try being nice to him, Raph!"

"He won't believe me!"

"He might if it comes from you!"

Raph struggled to get on his feet but when he did he yelled against the wind now blowing at him, "Mikey! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you away! I should have accepted you! We all should have! We miss hearing your laugh and we miss you! The real you! You keep us together and we wouldn't be a family like we are today if it wasn't for you! We love you, little brother! Just calm down because we're sorry!"

The wind started to calm down as Mikey looked at his brothers with confused eyes. Everything was starting to get back to normal until, suddenly, everything started up again but more violently and faster. Mikey's eyes surpassed how dark Leo's were as he screamed, "It's too late for apologies! For four months I have had to be someone else! I don't even know who I am anymore because of you! You never accepted me for me, EVER!"

Before the three brothers could do or say anything, the building started to crumble beneath their feet. Leo, Raph, and Donnie were stuck under the rubble of the building while Mikey was lowered to safety by creating stairs out of rocks. As his breathing calmed, so did his mind. His eyes returned to their normal color as he looked at the damage he caused. He moved the crushed pieces off of his brothers, but they weren't moving.

Mikey started shaking as he shook each of his brothers shoulders, attempting to get anything out of them. But none of them moved or said anything back. The young turtle got on his hands and knees, tears flooding his eyes and blurring his vision. As soon as he blinked, the tears made their journeys down his face. His hands turned into fists as he whispered, "This power… is nothing but a curse…"

He looked at his fists as he sang brokenly, _"And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken… rejecting your love without, love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on, but I know, all I know is the end's beginning… who I am from the start, take me home to my heart… let me go and I will run… I will not be silenced…"_

Mikey whimpered as he looked at his brothers before continuing, _"All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted game… all is lost but hope remains and this war's not over… there's a light, there's a sun taking all shattered ones to the place we belong… and His love will conquer…"_

His small green hand reached out and grabbed Raph's slightly cold one as he cried while singing, _"And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken… rejecting your love without, love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on, but I know, all I know is the end's beginning… who I am from the start, take me home to my heart… let me go and I will run… I will not be silenced…"_

He looked at Leo and then shifted his attention to Donnie, the pained expressions on their faces only made him cry harder as he sang, _"All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted game… all is lost but hope remains and this war's not over… there's a light, there's a sun taking all shattered ones to the place we belong… and His love will conquer… this love will conquer…"_

Mikey let go of Raph's hand as he stood up and looked at the full moon. Tears poured down his face, even though he would attempt to get rid of them. He looked at the damage around him again before gazing upon his fallen brothers. Unable to look at them any longer, he looked back up at the moon, _"Yesterday I died… tomorrow's bleeding… fall into your sunlight…"_

Just as he looked down, he felt someone grab his neck. He struggled to get some air into his lungs as he was faced to the Shredder. The man laughed loudly as he said, "You monster! You have killed your own brothers with this power you have!" He threw the turtle to the ground, allowing him to catch his breath before offering, "I can teach you to control your emotions and powers… all you have to do is submit yourself to me."

"Never! I can control my powers just fine!"

"Look around you, foolish turtle! You killed your brothers!"

"Shut up! I don't need you!"

"What will your father say when you tell him you killed your brothers?"

Blue eyes widened, what was going to happen when he told Splinter? He shook on the ground as Shredder kept going, "He's not going to want you anymore and you know it. No matter how much you try to tell him you didn't mean to or it was an accident, he's still not going to want you. You're a murderer. You cannot control your emotions no matter how hard you try to hid them and bury them within yourself."

Mikey's eyes shook in fear as the man got closer to him, "Your infamous fake smile can only work for so long until it cracks. Your smile is broken now. Your rat father isn't going to want you because he'll be afraid of you! He's going to disown you because he has to think of himself now. He has to wonder when you're going to lose control of your emotions again and he'll die next. You're a weapon and you know it. Look around you and try to tell me you're not evil."

The young turtle looked around him, taking in the damage he has caused and the lives lost because he couldn't control his emotions. Mikey got on his knees and looked down before whimpering, "I… I didn't mean to do all of this… I didn't want to hurt anyone… especially my brothers… I… I didn't want any of this to happen…"

Shredder grabbed the teen's chin and made him look him in the eyes as he said, "But it did happen and there is nothing you can do to change what you have done! You're a monster!" Mikey pulled back from his grip but found himself being thrown on top of a building. Tears streamed down his face as he watched Foot soldiers surround him. Shredder jumped in front of the ninjas with Karai at his side before saying, "Join me or perish."

Rain started to pour down along with thunder and lightning starting as the turtle answered coldly, "I will never join you. I'd rather be hated and disowned by my father than join you. I don't care if I'm on my own for the rest of my life but I'll be damned if I ever work with you, Shredder! But I can tell you this, you all won't get out of here alive tonight… I can promise you that!"

The man growled, "We shall see about that, turtle." Shredder's footbots ran at the turtle, thinking that he would rely on some of his ninjutsu but they were wrong. If Mikey was going to defeat them, he was going to have to rely on his telekinesis rather than his ninjutsu. He put his hands out in front of him, holding all of the bots in their place. He closed his eyes and opened them, revealing nothing but white. When his eyes opened, the bots were dismantled and left to rust on the building.

"Is that all you got?"

"There's plenty more where that came from." 

"Bring it on."

"Soon, you will get tired, turtle."

Mikey smirked, his power never truly wore him out so Shredder was in for a surprise there. Swarm after swarm, Mikey defeated them all until Karai and the Shredder were left, or so he thought. Fishface, Buzzkill, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw jumped in front of the two humans, indicating that they would all be his next opponent. Mikey's fists clenched and his full white eyes glared back at them, ready to put an end to the madness.

Fishface ran first, only to have his legs taken apart. The fish flopped around on the wet building until he was kicked off and into the street. Buzzkill tried to attack from the air but found his wings to be plucked from him, causing him to land face first into the streets on top of Fishface. Rahzar, intending on using his speed, ran at the turtle next. He wanted to make the turtle work and use his ninjutsu on him instead of relying on his telekinetic ability.

Attack after attack, Mikey dodged it all without even breaking a sweat. The mutant dog went in for a punch but found his fist to be grabbed. The turtle glared at him and twisted his arm around, breaking it and watching as it just dangled there. Rahzar howled in pain before trying to kick the turtle, only to get his leg broken. He could hardly stand or attack, giving Mikey the opportunity to jump and kick him into the street in the pile of mutants.

Tigerclaw roared at the turtle before using the same approach as Rahzar. Tigerclaw was the best fighter Shredder had and he was determined to defeat the young turtle. Mikey quickly avoided an attack and quieted himself so much that Tigerclaw could not detect where he was going to be even with his keen sense of hearing and smell. The turtle was quick and quiet on his feet, the cat would give him that.

A smoke bomb was thrown on the ground, causing the tiger to cough before getting a kick to the stomach followed by a jab to a pressure point on his left arm. He snarled and punched at the air, only to get another pressure point hit on his right arm. With both arms rendered useless, he could only depend on his feet. When the smoke disappeared, he was met with those fierce white eyes.

Clouded by rage, he ran blindly at the turtle and received an uppercut, making him get some air on the attack. While in the air, he found himself stuck there. Mikey smirked as he pointed to the ground, Tigerclaw following in suit and landing hard on the ground. He lifted his finger to the sky again, the large cat mimicking the finger. The turtle pointed to the street and the tiger was thrown into the street with the others.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were going to meet your death, turtle."

"No, that's you, Shredder. You won't hurt anyone anymore after today."

"… Karai."

She nodded and pulled out her blade before running at her enemy. Mikey sighed before holding out his hand in a U shape at the girl. Karai found herself being strangled and fought against nothing to get free. Shredder's eyes widened at how the turtle was not afraid to kill someone, or so he thought. Mikey made Karai come towards her and waited until she was right in front of him so that he could put his hands on her temples and whisper, "Sleep."

The girl dropped to the ground, asleep. Mikey picked her up and moved her to a safe spot on the building where she would be shielded from the rain. He walked back out in front of Shredder and said darkly as lightning flashed behind him, "It's time to end this once and for all, Shredder. I want you to die slowly and painfully. I want you to die by your own hand."

The Shredder laughed at the same time thunder boomed, "You must be more foolish than I thought! I will never kill myself, ever! And though you possess great power, you will never be able to accomplish that for my willpower is too strong for you to control me. Just try it, turtle, you will not be able to-" 

He was cut off due to his own hand strangling him. His other hand removed his helmet, giving the orange masked turtle a good view of his scarred face. Mikey looked like a madman as he screamed, "I want you to die! I want to see your face as I watch you kill yourself! I want you to suffer and believe me, you _will_ suffer!"

The man found himself grabbing a sword against his will and aiming it in his armor's weak spot, an opening in one of his sides that only Mikey had spotted. The Shredder tried to stop himself but couldn't as he felt the sword go into him. He screamed out in pain, yelling more when Mikey caused him to move the sword around inside him, pulling it in and out and moving it all around to cause the most painful death.

Mikey made him pull the blade out before shoving it back in repeatedly, enjoying the view he had of Shredder killing himself. Blood poured from the wound and from the man's mouth as Mikey delivered the final killing stab. Mikey could sense the life leaving the man but before he died he chuckled, "I always knew you held darkness within your heart… you enjoy killing people… I always knew it…"

The turtle stepped back as he watched the man die, his white eyes vanishing and bright blue eyes coming back. He dropped to his knees and looked at his hands, watching as the water cleaned his supposed to be blood covered hands. He should have so much blood on his hands from so many people but the rain was trying to convince him otherwise. He looked up at the sky, feeling the rain move down his face and body, hiding his tears.

Mikey lowered his head slowly as he sang to himself, _"Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light, someone who could save a life… living in fear that no one will hear your cries…"_ He looked back up to the sky before asking, _"Can you save me now?"_

Suddenly, his head snapped in the direction of a voice he never thought he would hear again, _Raph!_ Mikey gave the biggest smile ever as he watched Raph come over to him singing, _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you're not, you're not alone."_

Mikey hugged his brother, so relieved to know he was still alive and that he was okay. The younger turtle hugged him tighter as he sang, _"Your heart is full of broken dreams, just a fading memory and everything's gone but the pain carries on. Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end? The arms of relief seem so out of reach…"_

"_But I, I am here."_ Sang another familiar voice.

The orange masked turtle pulled away from Raph to see Donnie walking towards them, unharmed as well. Mikey gave the same big smile as his brother sang to him, _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you're not, you're not alone."_

Suddenly he felt two arms turn him around and he was greeted with Leo singing to him, _"And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over. And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters."_ The three brothers wrapped their arms around their youngest brother as they all sang together, _"And when you're finally in my arms, you'll look and see love has a face."_

The younger turtle allowed himself to cry in the safety of his brother's arms as they sang to him, _"I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you're not, you're not alone. And I will be your hope cause you're not alone. And I will pick you up and I will be your hope, and I will be your hope…"_

Mikey looked at the faces of his brothers that he thought he destroyed. He was overjoyed that they were all alive but he still held some fear inside that he could possibly be the death of them one day but for right now, they were okay, _"Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?"_

The young turtle poked each of his brother's faces, making sure that they were still alive and that it wasn't a dream. They smiled at him and released him from their brotherly hug so he could get a better look at them. He looked away from them as he whispered, "I… I thought I killed you guys…"

"We were just unconscious, little brother. We would never leave you." Leo gave a small smile.

"Leo… I've done some awful things."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I-I've killed people… Leo, I killed people because of my power!"

Mikey allowed Raph to hold him as he cried, the three brothers holding in their gasp as they saw the Shredder lying in a pool of his own blood with his own sword stuck in him. Leo put a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "Mikey, you've saved us. You know that, right? You just freed all of New York from this bad man. Mikey, you're a hero! We're free, now."

He looked up, surprised that Leo wasn't mad at him for killing someone. Before he could say any of that, their leader explained, "Before we were supposed to go out on patrol tonight, Splinter came to me and told me that our new mission was to terminate the Shredder for all his bad deeds done against humanity. I forgot to tell you guys but, Mikey, what you did was a good thing and Splinter would be proud of you like we all are."

Donnie smiled and hugged his baby brother saying, "I'm so proud of you, buddy. From now on things are going to be different around here. You don't have to help us unless you truly want us and we promise to let you be you. We love you for who you are and not what you can do. You're our baby brother and we love you just the way you are: crazy, happy and oh so wild!"

Raph gave his little brother a pat on the shell before he yawned, "Let's get going guys, the police are bound to come here soon and I'm beat." Everyone nodded in agreement but stopped when Mikey wasn't moving. He looked at Leo and stated, "Let me fix Karai. I couldn't kill her, I want to fix her so she knows that Splinter is her father."

The three brothers gave warm smiles at their younger brother and watched as he pulled her over to them. Leo held her up as Mikey put his hands on her temples. His eyes closed and full white eyes appeared as he said, "Remember who you are, Karai, remember who you are."

Her eyes didn't open, but Mikey said that was to be expected since she had to remember so much of her life that was shut out and filled with lies. She had to remember that the man she was told to hate was actually her father and that it was okay to love him. This would also cause her to realize that the man she thought was her father was actually the man who had taken her mother away from her. It would take time until everything would be settled for her.

Upon returning home, their father was most pleased that Karai was back and that she would remember who he was when she woke up. Though a bit disappointed in the three eldest brothers for not making life easier for their younger brother, he was pleased that all was finally well in New York. They would have some things to fix when Karai woke up but with the Shredder finally gone, they could all live happily ever after.

_For now…_

THE END! I will probably make another story to continue off of this one with the Kraang uprising and Karai trying to fit in amongst the turtles while Mikey still tries to control his power. But, I thought this was a relatively cool Mikey-centric like story because I always wanted Mikey to have a superpower connected to his emotions and I figured telekinesis would fit him well. I also wanted him to be top dog amongst his brothers so there's that!

Anyways, for those who read any other fics of mine and are wondering why they aren't updated yet, please, do not worry! I know I say I'm finishing them up and trust me, I am! I've been having a bad writers block for all my old fics and with the TMNT series out, I've just been so caught up with that and I'm sorry! I will keep working for you guys though!

Also, time to give credit to the songs I used! I'm sorry if no one liked songs in their fics but it's just something I do when I write, like, I _need_ to put songs in. _Songs used in this fic: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday &amp; "Not Alone" by Red._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes and remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! Also, HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY! (Even though I will be spending it alone #foreveralone)_


End file.
